


Journey

by clockworkgirl221



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, prose poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkgirl221/pseuds/clockworkgirl221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traveling down the Anduin, Legolas muses to himself about friendship, misery, and the journey ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey

We’ll let the walkers do the walking, and push off from this tributary into the great river beyond, heading south on the blue, blue highway. The people who push our boats into the water from the dock tell us that it’s a couple days float down the river to our destination, past forests and rocks and rapids. I am leaving the company of my own people, once more the only one of my race, color, and creed, sitting in my boat with my father’s sworn enemy’s son: an opposite of me, I suppose. I’d been warned away from him, but now we are smiling and telling stories to one another as if we had grown up together instead of being as different as a forest is from a mountain. We were miserable, I guess. But with one another, no matter where we were from, we healed, all of us. The walkers. We had been through some great misery, and now we leave our place of peace and healing to continue our journey into the great wide world, for we cannot wait any longer for the journey to continue on.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an assignment for a poetry class. As you can see, I had to get passed my teacher when writing this, so no names are actually used. This is a prose poem. I like it.


End file.
